El abuso
by OctuliaRuz
Summary: Toda su vida ha pasado por diversos factores que bueno no son los normales, ahora pasará por un dolor que tal vez pueda ser reparado o tal vez incluso deje de creer en él
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí les vengo con otra Historia trágica es mi segundo fanfic de Hey Arnold espero que le agrade: D

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAIMER: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECER ES SOLAMENTE PROPIEDAD DE CRAIG Y NICKELODEON

TIENE CONTENIDO ALGO FUERTE: P

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hace 5 grandes años que bueno no veo a mi Amado cabeza de balón, Si viera lo mucho que he cambiado sé que él estaría orgulloso de mi y podría ser que yo le gustara y me pediría que fuera su novia y…

Todo se fue a la mierda en el mismo día

-Helga –Llamo la madre de la rubia

-Si madre

-Baja por favor

En la parte de abajo se encontraba Bob y Miriam ahora eran más cariñosos con ella eso era bueno hasta cierto punto por fin le ponían la atención que merecía. Helga le agradaba eso, ella lo que necesitaba era a alguien en quien pudiera confiar por el momento solo confiaba en Phoebe y muy poco en su madre. Aunque todo iba bien excepto que Bob la llamaba "OLGA"

-Feliz Cumpleaños hija ya eres toda una señorita muy linda ¡Felices 15! Recuerda que no se vuelven a cumplir 15 otra vez

-Gracias madre

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Helga!

-¿Perdón?

En ese momento se oyó el ruido como de un disco rayado que Bob le llamara así a Helga no era normal el la llamaba "Olga" Helga no olvidaría eso, ella no sabía de cómo estar si Feliz porque la dejo de llamar "Olga" "Niña" o asustada, preocupada por saber que se avecinaba algo más

-¿Qué? –Dijo Bob con un tono de voz maquiavélico mezclado con indiferencia

-Me llamaste Helga

-¿Qué no te llamas así? Cálmate Niña actúas raro

Puta madre Otra vez con su "Niña" a Helga la poca felicidad que tenía se esfumo como por arte de magia y se puso de mal humor

-Aja como digan, necesito dinero iré con Phoebe al centro comercial

-Toma- le extiende su madre 7 billetes de cien dólares

-Yo voy a ver mis novelas

-Yo voy a la despensa

-yo espero a Phoebe

Pasaron 15 minutos todavía era muy temprano para que Phoebe pasara Helga solo pensaba en Arnold desde lo de San Lorenzo ya se había vuelto a ver. Miriam ya se había salido de la casa solo quedaban en la casa Bob y Helga

-Helga –

-¿Qué quieres Bob?

-Ven

En ese momento Helga entro al cuarto de su padre y él se apresuró para cerrarla con seguro

-No te pasara nada, Ven con Bob él te cuidara

Que pedo con Bob estaba ebrio?, No olía a alcohol no mames me está dando miedo si eso era muy extraño "No te pasara nada, Ven con Bob él te cuidara" " eso dejaba mucho que pensar

-¿Qué?

-Ven no te hare daño

Helga se acercó con desconfianza, Bob la agarro fuerte y ya no la dejo ir

-Déjame

-Sabes me siento muy solo desde que Olga se fue, bueno Miriam es una rara apasionada con esas chingaderas de licuados Nadie me comprende

-Yo te entiendo, "La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente." Y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

-Eso lo sé por eso Déjate

-¿dejarme?

Eso era muy extraño cada vez me daba más miedo Bob su actitud era extraña, osca eso si era como guata fak

En el momento menos esperado Bob hizo un movimiento esto provoco que el quedara sobre Helga y poco a poco él la empezó a toquetear

-DEJAME!

-Soló un poco más, acuérdate estas ayudando a tú papito

"Papito" ni que nada eso era dejarse de un pervertido que fue reprimido durante su infancia, que le habrán hecho lo mismo o que carajos pasa con este enfermo. Los movimientos que Helga realizaba hacían que el enfermo se prendiera más como cerillo.

-Vete Niña, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie o si no te las veraz con el gran Bob

-lo que tú digas

/0/ FLASH BACK/0/

-Volveré por ti pequeña Hermana Bebé, No permitas que nadie te dañe

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desconfía de TODOS incluso de BOB y Miriam

-No te comprendo

\- "Sólo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"

-Olga te quiero

-Yo igual bebé

/0/ END FLASH BACK/0/

==HABITACION DE HELGA ====================

-Con razón se aprendió mi nombre ese pedazo de idiota, es un cerdo un vil hijo asdfghjklñ, me siento sucia, rara he cambiado, siento una rabia enorme, tristeza y decepción de mi "padre" mi día perfecto con Phoebe se terminó estoy harta y este desprecio que siento por los hombres es inmenso inclusive por… Arnold

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Arnold?

-¿Gerald? ¿Phoebe?

-¿Cómo estas viejo? Vamos casa Helga ¿nos acompañas?

-Maaaaammááá ¿Puedo ir?

-claro con cuidado tú debes ser Gerald y Tú Phoebe

-Un placer señora Shortman

-El gusto es mío

-Vamos

==HABITACION DE HELGA ====================

-Cancelare a Phoebe es lo mejor

-Niña- se oyó un grito proveniente de la sala

-¿Qué?

-Phobie te busca

-hazla pasar

-¡Hola Helga!

-¡Hola Phoebe!

-Me siento mal no podré salir

-peperro es tú CUMPLEAÑOS

-Si lo se estaré bien

-Bueno me quedare para cuidarte

-No tú ve con Geraldo

-Helga

-Anda ve

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Se siente mal chicos

-uh?

-No podrá salir, ¿esta bien?

-eso me dijo

-Bueno luego hablare con ella

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Me siento vacía decepcionada de la vida, y de mí misma- dijo cierta pelirrubia con lágrimas en los ojos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Me regalan un rewiev? :c

Talvez me odien por la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

saludos a Anjiluz y a CaptainK8th de verdad siento decepcionarlas por no subir nuevo capitulo como había prometido pero he tenido problemas y no los he podido solucionar así que les pido disculpas y si me permiten unos días les subiré un cap más largo dedicado a ustedes gracias por su comprensión. :)


End file.
